Três Lestranges e Um Grifinório 2 0
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: A mesma história, os mesmo personagens, um novo jeito de contar.
1. Apresentação

Olá, sejam bem-vindos de volta =D

Sim, sim...Três Lestranges e um Grifinório está de volta. Estive relendo a história dias atrás e me bate uma saudade muito forte do Seth, das irmãs Lestrange e de todos os outros personagens. Então, decidi reeditar a fic, tentando deixar a história mais interessante de se ler. Não sei se irei conseguir, mas de toda forma =P

Desde já, obrigado a todos!


	2. O garoto de olhos azuis

Três Lestranges e um Grifinório 2.0

_O antes_

—Capitulo 1

O garoto de olhos azuis

—Seth...está na hora de dormir...—Murmurou docemente a senhora de cabelos brancos como a neve, face bondosa e enrugada pelo tempo, os olhos maravilhosamente azuis. Estava sentada à beira da cama de um garotinho de olhos tão azuis quanto os dela e cabelos negros que não parecia estar nem um pouco com sono.

—Ah, vovó! Eu não quero dormir! A senhora vem tão pouco aqui...me conta uma história?—Os grandes olhos pidões do garotinho amoleceram ainda mais a bondosa senhora que apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

—Tudo bem...qual livro quer hoje?—Perguntou enquanto levantava-se com certa dificuldade, indo na direção da porta.

—Ah, Chapeuzinho Vermelho!—Exclamou o animado Seth, sentando-se na cama, observando enquanto a velha senhora arrastava os pés até a porta.

Seu rosto enrugado esticou-se num sorriso sincero antes que ela se virasse na direção da porta. Esticou a mão lentamente e girou a maçaneta, abrindo-a. Então, um vento gelado invadiu o quarto fazendo as luzes se apagarem. Uma figura trajando negro esperava do lado de fora. Não era possível ver seus olhos, mas um sorriso diabólico estava formado em seu rosto. Lentamente ergueu a varinha que trazia na mão ossuda, de dedos longos com unhas pintadas de negro. Um brilho verde ondulava na ponta de sua varinha, deixando um rastro no ar como uma névoa.

— _Avada...—_Seu tom de voz era tão gelado quanto o vento que adentrava o quarto agora.—K_edavra!!_

A luz verde ofuscou todo o quarto. O grito de agonia do pequeno Seth forçou o jovem Seth, anos no futuro, a acordar-se assustado. Sentia o rosto molhado e a respiração dificultada, como se tivesse corrido por muitos quilômetros depois de um bom tempo sem praticar esportes. Suas mãos se fechavam com força no lençol, deixando as juntas dos dedos um pouco brancas. Lentamente foi relaxando de todo aquele estado de tensão, deixando o corpo cair pesadamente para trás.

—Foi só um sonho...—Murmurou por fim, passando a mão pelo rosto suado. Virou-se de lado e abriu o cortinado que envolvia sua cama, puxando o despertador para si, olhando os ponteiros demoradamente até decifrar as horas.—Ah, droga...

Com o ultimo xingamento, levantou-se rapidamente, jogando os lençóis para o lado. Aos tropeços, enrolando-se no tecido do cortinado várias vezes, consegui encontrar seu malão que estava devidamente colocado embaixo da cama. Tirou desajeitadamente o material da frente e conseguiu pegar uma toalha quase no fundo.

Um banho demorado, escovar os dentes. Tudo o que ele precisava agora era um café da manhã para esquecer aquele maldito pesadelo e agüentar o dia de aulas que estava por vir. Ajeitou cuidadosamente a gravata vermelho e dourada antes de observar atentamente o próprio reflexo.

Sim, com certeza não era mais o garotinho de pele sardenta e branca como leite, com cabelos sempre bem cortados do sonho. Agora seu cabelo estava um pouco maior, cobrindo-lhe as orelhas. Ele continuava branco, mas não sardento.

Com um suspiro demorado pegou a mochila ao lado e seguiu na direção da porta.

O salão comunal da Grifinória já estava apinhado. Pessoas se aglomeravam ao redor do quadro de avisos, checando possíveis trocas de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, avisos sobre livros perdidos e os horários para o teste do time de quadribol. Ainda havia ali um aviso de Luna Lovegood sobre seus tênis perdidos e uma ressalva embaixo de que ela REALMENTE estava precisando deles.

Quando conseguiu passar por toda a agitação dos alunos, empurrou lentamente o quadro da mulher gorda, lançando-se ao corredor.

—Bom dia, Sr. Ashford...— Saudou a guardiã da sala comunal grifinória assim que girou mais uma vez nas dobradiças, fechando-se.

—Bom dia senhorrrrr...ita...—Corrigiu-se logo ao ver o olhar severo da Dama Rosa.

O caminho pelos corredores não estava tão abarrotado quanto o lado de dentro do Salão Comunal. Alguns alunos caminhavam aos pares, conversando alegremente ou sonolentos e solitários, arrastando os pés na direção do Salão Principal. Aqui e ali haviam cumprimentos breves, principalmente de alunos da Corvinal e da Grifinória. Seth correspondia tudo com um breve sorriso e um aceno de mão.

O Salão Principal estava definitivamente mais movimentado do que os corredores. Vários alunos entravam e saiam já com seus horários em mãos, alguns carregando um complemento do café da manhã na outra mão, mordendo distraidamente.

—Bom dia...—Disse Seth, dando um tapa na nuca de um garoto de cabelos castanhos, magricelo, logo depois saudando com um aperto de mão o rapaz loiro, alto e forte que estava ao seu lado e, por ultimo, dando um beijo no rosto de uma garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

—Hey, bela adormecida...—Saudou o garoto magricelo, de cabelos negros.—O príncipe encantado te despertou de seu longo sono?

—Vai à merda, Richie...—Riu Seth, esticando a mão para pegar a jarra de suco, colocando um pouco no copo à frente.

—Sono agitado, Seth?—Perguntou Adam, apoiando o cotovelo no tampo da mesa, mordiscando lentamente uma torrada.—Vi você se revirando a noite inteira...

—É...apenas...alguns pesadelos...—Murmurou Seth, fazendo um gesto leve com a mão, como se preferisse deixar aquilo para lá.

Virou rapidamente o olhar para flagrar a preocupação dançando nos olhos da garota. Allyson McBean era sua amiga desde antes de nascerem. Suas mães fizeram pré-natal, exames juntas. Apenas o parto havia sido diferente. Allyson nasceu em setembro, enquanto Seth nasceu apenas em outubro. Mas desde então não se desgrudavam. E ela sabia muito bem a provável razão dos pesadelos do garoto.

Imerso em todos aqueles pensamentos, apenas o assobio admirado de Richard chamou sua atenção. Ergueu o olhar a tempo de ver o que todos – ou grande parte – dos alunos do salão principal, principalmente do sexo masculino, olhavam.

"Ah, claro...as irmãs Lestrange..." pensou Seth, encarando as garotas com um certo asco, expressão diferente da dos garotos que as seguiam com o olhar.

Tão belas quanto malvadas. Tão admiradas quanto temidas. Era o que melhor definia as três filhas de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cobiçadas por grande parte dos homens do castelo, não pareciam se interessar por alguém. Deviam achar que ninguém era bom o suficiente para elas. Então, o mundinho Lestrange em Hogwarts seguia firmemente fechado.

Mas havia algo mais sobre elas. E era esse "algo mais" que incomodava Seth a ponto de reagir diferente frente a presença das três garotas. Na noite do aniversário de seu pai, anos atrás, sua casa foi invadida por uma comensal da morte. Uma das rebeldes que não se renderam após a queda do lorde das trevas. Bellatrix Lestrange. Como resultado, a família Ashford foi completamente aniquilada, sobrando apenas ele, obviamente, seus pais e Adam, primo de Seth, mas que não carregava o Ashford em seu sobrenome.

—Patético...—Murmurou Seth, bebendo o resto do suco e levantando-se, pegando a mochila que havia colocado embaixo da mesa.

—Ah, cara...eu sei que você odeia elas e tudo mais, mas...—Dizia Richie, levantando-se e pegando a mochila também, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado, para "observar" melhor as três garotas que sentavam-se juntas num canto da mesa.—você tem que admitir...

—A única coisa que eu preciso admitir é que você precisa urgentemente de um banheiro, Richard...—Interrompeu Seth, rindo logo depois.—Nos encontramos depois pessoal...—Acenou brevemente para Adam e Allyson, que permaneceram na mesa do café-da-manhã.

O caminho na direção das masmorras foi pontuado por alguns comentários breves sobre assuntos completamente banais ou sobre o carregado horário que eles tinham agora no ano dos NIEM's. Do lado de fora ainda não havia nenhum aluno. Largaram as mochilas no chão e sentaram-se de lado.

—A Alexia veio te procurar ontem...—Murmurou Richard, parecendo repentinamente tenso.

—Ah, sim...—Murmurou Seth, não muito interessado no assunto.

Alexia Hale, sua ex-namorada. Já havia um bom tempo que não se falavam. Na verdade Seth não fazia a menor questão de lhe procurar ou de manter contato. O jeito um tanto egoísta da garota acabou levando o relacionamento de dois ao fundo do poço.

—Você não voltaria com ela...voltaria?—Perguntou Richard, inseguro sobre a ultima parte.

—Não se preocupe, Richie...ninguém que deixa meu amiguinho careca merece o meu coração...—Disse Seth, rindo de uma maneira debochada, fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ele deixasse para lá.—Apesar de ter sido bem engraçado.

—Aaah, muito engraçado para você e para o Adam!—Richard revirou os olhos, mas apesar de tudo não parecia irritado.—Nunca vou me esquecer...foram os piores dias da minha vida.

Seth riu de leve e balançou a cabeça negativamente, empurrando a cabeça do amigo meio para o lado. Então, o som de passos chamou a atenção de ambos. Viraram o rosto lentamente para ver quem estava chegando.

Então, suas mãos fecharam com força pela segunda vez naquela manhã, de modo que as juntas de seus dedos embranqueceram. Sentiu os lábios formarem uma linha única enquanto ele tentava impedir que seu queixo começasse a tremer.

A garota de cabelos negros, levemente ondulados, caindo sobre os ombros elegantemente, com um porte impecável, o nariz ligeiramente empinado que aumentava ainda mais o ar arrogante de seus olhos cinzentos.

A pior e a mais temida entre as três irmãs. Lauren Lestrange. Por um instante seus olhares se encontraram, mas ela não demorou-se ali. Rapidamente passou por eles e encostou-se num ponto da parede, distante dos dois.

—Cara, eu...

—Calado.—Interrompeu Seth, repentinamente mal-humorado até de mais. Tão mal-humorado que Richard nem ousou contestar.

O clima tenso no corredor perdurou até que Slughron chegasse, girando a chave da sala no dedo, cantarolando alguma música enquanto arrastava consigo o restante da turma. Entrou na sala e, enquanto os alunos se acomodavam, deu alguns toques no quadro-negro, fazendo algumas letras aparecerem como se uma mão invisível estivesse escrevendo ali.

—Bem, iremos prosseguir no preparo da poção do mata-cão...aqui estão os objetivos do dia...—Virou-se para a turma com um ar professoral, enquanto os alunos tiravam de suas mochilas penas e pergaminhos para escreverem as instruções.—e lembrem-se. Vocês agora são alunos nível NIEM's...não vou aceitar nada mais do que a perfeição...

E, com um tapinha em sua enorme barriga, virou uma ampulheta e sentou-se em sua cadeira, observando a debandada de alunos na direção de seus armários para pegar o caldeirão fumegante com a poção que estavam preparando desde a semana passada. Rapidamente a fumaça azulada e de cheiro acre-doce espalhou-se pelo local, torando-se até um pouco sufocante. Com o braço sobre o nariz para tentar abafar aquele cheiro tão forte, Seth seguia separando com uma faquinha de prata os ingredientes, picando o que era necessário e as vezes usando o cabo para amassar as substâncias.

—Richie, me empresta sua balança?—Murmurou Seth, terminando de cortar bem sua raiz de acônito.

—Tá em cima da mesa, pode pegar...—Respondeu Richie, oculto pela fumaça.

Com um bufo cansado, Seth passou a mão pela testa, arregaçando as mangas que insistiam em cair o tempo inteiro. Tateou a mesa ao lado, procurando a balança, até encontrar uma mão delicada sobre o tampo da mesa.

—Você tem mãos bem femininas, Richie...—Riu Seth, debochado, afastando a mão rapidamente.

—É porque é a minha mão...—Respondeu uma voz cheia de azedume.

Por um instante, Seth franziu a testa. Então, pôde ver o contorno difuso entre a fumaça. Mas não havia duvida. Com um "tsc", virou o rosto, limpando discretamente a mão nas vestes.

—Desculpe...—Resumiu-se, virando de costas.

Seth teve quase certeza de escutar um "Grifinório idiota" às suas costas, mas achou que não valeria a pena discutir com Lauren Lestrange em plena aula de poções. Esticou a mão na direção contraria, ainda irritado e acabou esbarrando a mão na balança de Richard, que, antes de cair no chão, arrastou consigo alguns frascos contendo misturas para a poção.

—Ah, droga...—Resmungou Seth, sentindo que todos pararam de murmurar sobre seus caldeirões para tentar enxergar o que havia acontecido. A voz do professor sobrepôs-se à dos alunos e, rapidamente, a fumaça dispersou-se.

Por um instante Seth sentiu-se sob holofotes, quando todos olharam para ele e logo depois para a bagunça que estava no chão. Rapidamente abaixou-se, tentando meio desajeitado pegar a balança de Richard que estava desmontada no chão. Sentiu o amigo abaixar-se ao seu lado, pegando as coisas rapidamente.

—Me desculpa cara, eu...

—Não se preocupa com isso, Edric...—Murmurou Richard. Seth odiava quando ele o chamava por seu segundo nome. O mesmo de seu pai. Mas no momento sentiu que não podia ficar irritado com o amigo.

Terminaram de recolher tudo sob o olhar dos alunos e as risadinhas de deboche dos sonserinos. Slughron suspirou pesadamente e bateu as enormes mãos na barriga mais uma vez, virando o olhar para a ampulheta.

—Bem, a aula já está no fim memso...guardem seus materiais e os caldeirões...a poção precisa maturar até a próxima Lua cheia, que deve ocorrer na ...—E, com um pequeno calculo mental, voltou a falar.—Semana que vem...até lá quero uma redação completa sobre o uso dos dois acônitos e as funções que exercem em suas poções...classe dispensada...—Com um suspiro aliviado, os alunos começaram a recolher todo o material para levar ao armário.—E, Sr. Ashford...—Seth, que já estava com a mochila nas costas, terminando de juntar tudo no estojo de poções para guardar junto com o caldeirão, virou-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas.—limpe essa bagunça...

E, sem esperar respostas, saiu da sala, rodeado de seus "pupilos". Depois de guardar tudo em seu armário, murmurou um "a gente se fala depois" para Richie, que saiu em passos arrastado da sala. Então, sem o menor animo, Seth largou a mochila sobre a bancada e pegou um paninho que havia sobre a mesa do professor. Jogou-o sobre o liquido derramado e deixou que absorvesse grande quantidade de poção antes de pegar-lo novamente. Tocou brevemente o tecido com a ponta da varinha e aspirou todo o liquido, colocando-o num pequeno frasco. Então, voltou a jogar o pano sobre o restante do material. Abaixou-se novamente para apanhar o pano, quando uma risada debochada chamou sua atenção.

—Pensei que tivesse coisa melhor para fazer...—Murmurou secamente, sem precisar virar-se para saber quem era. Sua risada era igual à de sua mãe. E a risada de Bellatrix assombrava seu sono noite após noite.

—Para mim é hilário o todo importante monitor-chefe sendo rebaixado à um simples zelador...—Disse Lauren, debochada.

Seth suspirou demoradamente e retirou o liquido do pano pela segunda vez. Jogou-o no chão pela terceira e – ele esperava, ao menos – ultima vez, antes de virar-se para Lauren.

—Eu sou obrigado a ser civilizado com você...—Murmurou, os olhos estreitos de raiva.—Por você ser uma menina...por eu ser monitor-chefe...mas não é bom abusar da minha paciência...

—Aaaah, estou morrendo de medo...—Debochou Lauren, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, olhando para o garoto com as sobrancelhas erguidas.—Nunca ameace uma Lestrange, Ashford...você sabe muito bem do que somos capazes...

Sentindo todo os músculos do corpo enrijecerem, Seth fez um movimento brusco com a varinha. Lauren não moveu-se um milímetro se quer, apenas erguendo uma sobrancelhas. O paninho que estava no chão voou até a mão do grifinório, que apertou com força de mais, fazendo algumas gotas pingarem. Então, com um movimento agressivo, jogou o pano no lixo, dando as costas e puxando a mochila, fazendo a cadeira cair no chão. Sem parar para levantar-la novamente.

Sim, era definitivo...ele odiava...


	3. A garota de olhos cinzentos

—Capitulo dois

A menina dos olhos cinzentos

O som para o fim das aulas soou como trombetas angelicais aos alunos. Com suspiros cansados, bocejos demorados e corpos esticados para os lados, tentando estalar as juntas de corpos moídos pelas horas e horas sentados em cadeiras, os alunos foram caminhando na direção de suas salas comunais, com o intuito de lá deixar seu material antes de irem saborear o café da manhã.

Lauren era uma das poucas alunas que já estavam sentadas à mesa. Tinha tido o ultimo horário livre e decidiu que talvez fosse melhor adiantar o jantar, para evitar a multidão de alunos no fim das aulas.

—Boa noite...—Disse alguém, dando um beijo apertado em seu rosto antes de sentar-se ao seu lado. Era Violet, sua irmã do meio. Não era comum demonstrações de afeto das irmãs Lestranges. Ao menos com os outros. No pequeno circulo onde viviam as três e, as vezes, sua prima, elas eram garotas quase normais.

—Boa noite, Vih...—Saudou Lauren, observando enquanto a irmã sentava ao seu lado, dando um suspiro cansado.—Muito trabalho?

—Ah, tem dias que eu quero matar aquele tal de Binns!—Exclamou Violet, começando a servir-se de algumas batatas.—Isso se ele já não estivesse morto, claro...

Lauren riu de leve e abaixou o olhar, revirando a comida com o garfo. Violet largou de lado a travessa com batatas e começou a comer, também sem muito entusiasmo. Era impressionante como elas eram as únicas que não pareciam tão empolgadas com os suntuosos jantares de Hogwarts.

—Bom dia...—Soou uma voz, bem baixinha, á sua frente.

Dessa vez era Stephanie, a caçula das três irmãs Lestranges. Definitivamente a mais reservada das três, apesar de manter-se carinhosa e cuidadosa com as irmãs, não costumava demonstrar isso em público.

—Olá, pequena...—Saudou Lauren, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.—Teve um dia tão difícil quanto à Vih?

—Não tanto...—Murmurou Stéphanie, dando de ombros enquanto debruçava-se sobre a mesa, parecendo não ter o intuito e servir-se.—apenas o de sempre...a louca da Trelawney prevendo minha morte, mais uma vez, até a altura do Natal...

—Argh, não sei como você continua nessa matéria inútil...—Disse Violet, revirando os olhos. Levou um pedaço de batata e carne até os lábios e só voltou a falar quando engoliu.—Adivinhação é tão inútil quanto às aulas daquele mestiço inútil do Hagrid...

—Da mesma forma como você continua tendo aulas do Binns, Violet...—Murmurou Stéphanie, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.—A questão é que se eu desistir dela, vou ter que arrumar algo para fazer...

—E não costuma dar muito certo quando você fica ociosa, pequena...—Riu Lauren, revirando os olhos.—Os elfos-domésticos que o digam...

Stephanie apenas sorriu de leve, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Então, mais uma vez o silêncio abateu-se sobre elas. Parecia que quando estavam em silêncio, ficavam sobre um tipo de aura sagrada que ninguém ousava interromper. Ao menos quase ninguém.

—Hey Lauren!—Disse alguém bem ao seu lado, empurrando um quintoanista para o lado e sentando-se perto da garota. Lauren virou o olhar para encarar um garoto de cabelos castanhos, bem cortados, olhos cinzentos e físico de jogador de quadribol.

—Boa noite para você também, Richmound.—Murmurou a Lestrange, revirando os olhos com impaciência e voltando a olhar para frente.

Henrich Richmound. Talvez o maior desejo de todas as garotas da Sonserina. Rico, puro-sangue, artilheiro do time de quadribol da Sonserina, bonito. Te todas exceto do Lauren. O que parecia tornar, aos olhos dele, a Lestrange como seu maior desejo. Ou ao menos como um troféu, como a garota costumava pensar.

—Como foi o dia? Não nos falamos desde o banquete inicial.—Disse o garoto, esticando a mão e roubando do prato de Lauren uma batata frita. A Lestrange não pareceu incomodar-se. Até afastou sutilmente o prato na direção do Richmound, sem mais vontade de continuar o jantar.

—Ah, que triste coincidência, não?—Murmurou Lauren, com uma sutil nota de sarcasmo em sua voz, que não foi notada pelo garoto.—Na verdade meu dia estava ótimo, até agora.

Mas o garoto não pareceu escutar as ultimas palavras, ou ao menos não teve tempo de responder. Uma bola de quadribol voou em direção à seu rosto. Conseguiu segurar-la no reflexo.

—Wow, belo reflexo, Richmound!—Riu um garoto de cabelos também negros, elegantemente despenteados. Também tinha físico de jogador de quadribol. Ao seu lado ia um garoto magro, com um ar sombrio e cabelo em forma de cuia, com um ar levemente desinteressado em seu rosto.

—Darko!—Riu Henrich, jogando a bola com força para ele mais uma vez.—Por que não vai arrumar algo para fazer?!

—Estou entediado.—Anunciou Donnie Darko, companheiro de time de Henrich. Pegou a bola no ar e ficou jogando-a de uma mão para a outra.—O Thorn aqui não é dos mais animados e esse castelo está um saco.—Virou-se para a mesa e piscou para Violet, sorrindo.—Hey, Lestrange.

Violet cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça e Lauren notou que ela pareceu um tanto atordoada. Ficou olhando a irmã por um tempo, com as sobrancelhas erguidas até que ela correspondesse seu olhar, murmurando irritada, quase que apenas movendo os lábios, um "o que foi?" antes de bufar e virar o rosto.

—Bem, poderíamos matar seu tédio dando uma fugida do castelo e ir à algum lugar legal, tipo, Hogsmead...—Murmurou Henrich, com um brilho de malícia em seus olhos.

—Hmmmmmm...boa idéia, Richmound...—Murmurou Darko, jogando a bola de uma mão para a outra antes de jogar mais uma vez para o amigo.—As garotas poderiam ir, não é?

Por um instante todas olharam para Donnie, antes de trocarem um rápido olhar.

—Eu dispenso...—Murmurou Lauren, levantando-se da mesa. Stéphanie seguiu seu exemplo, sem nem ter comido nada. Violet foi a única que pareceu, por um instante, inclinada em aceitar o convite de Donnie, mas vendo-se sem suas irmãs, apenas murmurou um "não", seguindo com elas na direção da saída.

—Se queria ir, não deveria deter-se por nossa causa, Vih...—Murmurou Lauren, olhando para a irmã por cima do ombro, vendo que ela parecia considerar mesmo a idéia de ir com eles.

—Não...não seria legal...eu a única garota do grupo...e eles vão fazer coisas de garoto...e costumam ser bem nojentas...—Murmurou a morena, sacudindo a cabeça de maneira negativa. Lauren notou que havia um "porém" e que os olhos de Violet brilharam quando ela olhou para o Darko.

Lauren demorou o olhar sobre a irmã alguns segundos antes de sacudir os ombros, seguindo seu caminho. O corredor que levava às masmorras estava praticamente vazio, assim como a sala comunal da Sonserina, onde poucos alunos aproveitavam o sossego para pôr em dia a leitura ou os deveres de casa. Stéphanie murmurou algo sobre guardar a mochila e Violet anunciou que iria deitar-se, deixando Lauren sozinha.

Sem sono ou vontade de estudar, a Lestrange mais velha largou-se numa poltrona ao lado da lareira, observando as chamas arderem dentro do console de pedra. Mesmo com o calor que irradiava do local, a sala em si era fria e escura. Perto do inverno haviam algumas goteiras, mas que eram logo concertadas pelos elfos-domésticos. Mas nenhum aluno parecia incomodar-se com isso. Na verdade, para Lauren era difícil encontrar um sonserino que se incomodasse com algo que não fosse incomodar os outros.

O som de passos furtivos chamou a atenção de Lauren que virou-se para olhar por cima do ombro. Uma cabeleira loira, quase branca, se destacava das demais. Havia algo de doentio em sua face, como se o garoto estivesse sofrendo de uma grade doença que o deixou mais magro, pálido e abatido. Ainda assim, havia algo de imponente em seu jeito. Olhou para os lados, como se tentasse se certificar de algo, antes de seguir na direção da saída.

Sem perder tempo, Lauren levantou-se e seguiu atrás dele, sem fazer barulho. Malfoy ainda parecia desconfiado de algo e lançava constantes olhares por cima do ombro, forçando a Lestrange à esconder-se atrás de estatuas e velhas armaduras. Subiram e desceram escadarias inteiras, entraram por passagens secretas escondidas atrás de tapeçarias, paredes falsas, desceram mais algumas escadas. Por um instante Lauren teve certeza de que Draco estava tentando despistar-la, mas, por fim, o garoto começou a subir escadas sem parar. Reconheceu o corredor de janelas altas e estreitas, por onde o luar entrava formando grandes faixas brancas na parede escura. Havia apenas uma porta no final do corredor, que levava diretamente para a torre onde tinham aula de Astronomia.

—O que você está aprontando, priminho?—Murmurou a garota para si, vendo ele entrar , dando algum tempo antes de entrar também, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Escondeu-se embaixo do estrado, observando enquanto Draco parava na beirada de uma janela, observando um lado de fora. Por um instante pensou que o primo estava apenas admirando o céu, mas logo em seguida viu que parecia calcular algo. Com a testa ligeiramente franzida, caminhou na direção da escadaria, subindo-a sem fazer maiores barulhos, parando atrás dele por um instante antes de pigarrear.

—Boa noite, 'querido' priminho.—Murmurou com sarcasmo, enquanto Draco virava-se de um pulo, já apontando a varinha em sua direção. Com um movimento ágil, Lauren também já havia sacado a varinha e desarmado Draco com um feitiço não-verbal.

—O que você quer aqui, Lestrange?—Murmurou o loiro por entre os dentes, esticando a mão na direção da prima para pegar a varinha de volta.

—Ah, eu deveria fazer essa pergunta...afinal, não era eu quem estava andando furtivamente por todo o castelo até chegar aqui para...—Murmurou Lauren, sem nenhuma intenção de devolver a varinha do primo agora. Abaixou-se um pouco e olhou pela janela, vendo a lua cheia, grande e encoberta por algumas nuvens.—ah, observar a lua...não achei que fosse romântico, Draco...—Murmurou o resto da frase com sarcasmo.

—O que eu faço não te interessa, Lestrange...—Disse Malfoy, ainda por entre os dentes, o rosto contorcido de raiva.—Agora devolve-a-minha-varinha!!!

—Primeiro algumas respostas, priminho...—Murmurou Lauren, girando a varinha de Draco por entre os dentes.—O que Voldemort quer com você? Está aqui hoje por causa dele?

—Já disse que isso não te interessa.—Rosnou um furioso Draco, partindo para cima de Lauren que mais uam vez empunhou a própria varinha, encostando-a no peito do primo.

—Não, não...paradinho bem aí, Malfoy...—Murmurou Lauren, uma sutil nota de ameaça agora pairando sobre suas palavras.—Você sabe muito bem que não é muito inteligente tentar agir como um trouxa contra mim...

Draco rilhou os dentes de fuzilou a prima com os olhos antes de dar alguns passo para trás. Fitou-a demoradamente antes de bufar, revirando os olhos.

—Não deveria ter inveja, Lauren...o Lorde me escolheu porque sou o melhor entre todos...—Riu Draco, com escárnio. Lauren franziu a testa e soltou um muxoxo impaciente, a tirando a varinha do primo no chão.

—Acha mesmo que eu dou importância ao que o Lorde acha ou deixa de achar? Se ele realmente te acha o melhor, Malfoy, então só prova que é tão idiota quanto aparente...—Murmurou, logo deixando um sorriso maldoso formar-se em seus lábios.—Ou você é idiota o suficiente para acreditar que é isso o que ele acha.

Malfoy lançou um olhar duro à prima antes de caminhar na direção da varinha. Quando virou-se mais uma vez, a morena já não estava mais ali.


	4. Aniversário Frustrado

—Capitulo 3

Aniversário frustrado.

Setembro foi chegando ao fim com um vento frio e cortante que machucava o rosto dos alunos nas aulas ao ar livre e fazia eles evitarem os jardins quando fosse possível. O que significava salas comunais sempre abarrotadas e barulhentas.

Seth era um dos que preferia passar o tempo livre sentado na sala comunal. No momento estava sentado ao redor de uma pequena mesa coberta de pergaminhos e panfletos, ao lado de Richard, Adam e mais dois garotos e três garotas. Tinham as cabeças bem juntas e falavam aos cochichos, vez ou outra lançando um olhar por cima do ombro.

—Nada dela ainda.—Murmurou Richard, dando uma espiada na entrada do salão comunal antes de voltar à reunião.

—Então, o aniversário da Ally é na quarta.—Murmurou Melissa, uma garota de cabelos loiros, presos em duas tranças caindo em suas costas.—A festa surpresa é na terça. E não temos nada pronto ainda!

—E, por acaso, terça é hoje.—Lembrou Seth, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

—É o aniversário da sua esposa, Edric! Mecha-se, homem!—Riu Richard, brincando. Seth revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negatvamente.

Seth e Allyson eram amigos há mais tempo do que qualquer um do grupo. Desde o primeiro ano não se desgrudavam. Mesmo Richard que era o melhor amigo de Seth não conhecia ele há tanto tempo quanto Allyson. E justamente por isso todos, principalmente Richard, brincavam chamando Allyson de 'Sra. Ashford'. Seth, na maioria das vezes, levava na esportiva, mas Allyson sempre ficava muito constrangida com a brincadeira.

—Isso é sério, Richie!—Disse Seth, bufando um tanto irritado.—Você arrumou as bebidas?

—Já falei com o fornecedor...ele deve ter contrabandeado de Hogsmead ontem à noite. Hoje já vai estar conosco, general.—Disse Richard, com um certo sarcasmo na voz, batendo continência.

—A sala não é problema.—Disse Adam, dobrando distraidamente um folheto de anuncio de salgados para festas.—Tem uma sala no quinto andar, perto da estatua de Huflenpuff, que não é usada há anos. O problema é só não deixar o Filch aparecer por lá.

—Isso é com o Seth.—Disse Katie Bell, apontando para o moreno que parecia pensativo.

—Vou tentar dar um jeito, mas não é tão fácil.—Disse Seth, erguendo o olhar no instante em que a porta da sala comunal abriu.—Lá vem ela, disfarcem.

Recolheram rapidamente os panfletos de cima da mesa e fingiram estar de bobeira. Uma cansada Allyson chegou ao lado deles, largando a mochila de lado e sentando-se numa poltrona vazia.

—Arf. Cansei.—Murmurou ela, com os olhos fechados.

—Dia puxado?—Perguntou Adam, jogando o panfleto amassado no lixeiro ao lado, antes de voltar a olhar para a amiga.

—Mal começou o dia e já estou implorando por um tempo livre. E tenho a impressão de que os professores estão, aaahm...exagerando um pouco.—Murmurou Allyson, abrindo os olhos.—E o que vocês estão fazendo?

—Ah, só aproveitando o tempo livre.—Disse Michael, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se não fosse nada importante.

—Que inveja.—Murmurou Allyson, fazendo uma caretinha.—Ah, Seth. A McGonagall pediu para avisar que tem reunião dos monitores mais tarde.

—Ah...sim...—Murmurou Seth, sem ânimo nenhum. Havia aquele pequeno detalhe sobre Hogwarts que ele não gostava. Não gostava tanto quanto não gostava das irmãs Lestrange. Ser Monitor-Chefe.

—Nada como uma tarde inteira com Elizabeth Langstron.—Disse Richard, com um ar de riso.

—A mulher dragão.—Disse Adam, fingindo um ar de medo.

—Cuidado, Seth...—Riu Cormáco MacLaggen, com um ar maldoso.—Ela vai arrancar sua cabeça.

Seth meramente riu, mostrando o dedo médio para os amigos. Levantou-se esticando os braços para cima, bocejando longamente.

—É melhor irmos logo. Acabou o intervalo, pessoal.—Disse o monitor-chefe, pegando a mochila ao lado da poltrona.

—Ah, mas já? Vão me deixar sozinha aqui?—Murmurou Allyson, com um ar manhoso.—O que estavam fazendo antes? Vocês estão muito misteriosos esses dias.

—Boa tarde, Ally!—Disse Seth, dando um beijo no rosto da amiga e saindo rapidamente dali.

—É...boa tarde Sra. Ashford.—Riu Richard, levantando-se e indo logo atrás do amigo.

—Richie!—Exclamou Allyson, corando profundamente. Adam riu e, também com um beijo na cabeça da garota, saiu com os amigos.

Um a um, sem deixar Allyson perguntar nada, todos os outros colegas foram saindo. Abrindo e fechando a boca, tentando perguntar algo, Allyson observou todos irem, ficando sozinha ali.

* * *

Às gargalhadas, Richard, Seth e Adam seguiram pelo castelo. Comentavam algo sobre a festa e sobre a possível reação de Allyson. Richie terminava uma encenação sobre como seria a reação da amiga e esperou os dois pararem de rir antes de falar.

—Então, Edric. Vai finalmente beijar a Sra. Ashford?—Perguntou, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

Adam soltou outra risada e deu um tapa na nuca do amigo. Seth revirou os olhos e adiantou o passo, parecendo um pouco irritado.

—Pára com isso, Richie...você sabe que a Allyson fica sem graça com essa brincadeira.—Murmurou, olhando para o amigo por cima do ombro.

—Ah, mas quem disse que eu estou brincando?—Perguntou Richard, ainda com um ar de riso, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

—Por Merlin, Richie...—Murmurou Seth, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

—Ah, por Merlin digo eu, Seth!—Disse Richard, revirando os olhos, substituindo o ar de riso por um ar impaciente.—Você é cego? Só você, em toda a Grifinória, não notou que a Ally tem um tombo por você. E nem tente negar!—Apressou-se antes que Seth falasse algo.—Pode perguntar a qualquer um. Adam?—Virou-se para o outro amigo, que ergueu as mãos.

—Me incluam fora dessa, por favor. Não me meto na vida amorosa de ninguém!

—Pare de pensar besteira, Richard.—Disse Seth, que só costumava usar o nome do amigo quando estava irritado com algo.—Eu e a Ally somos apenas amigos. O resto é coisa da sua imaginação.

Richard abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Adam, com uma cotovelada sutil, fez o amigo calar-se. Seth seguiu andando alguns passos à frente, ainda um pouco irritado com a insistência de Richard.

Quando chegaram nas estufas, os alunos já estavam entrando. Madame Sprout estava ao lado, girando uma grande chave de bronze nos dedos. Cumprimentaram-na rapidamente e entraram antes que ela fechasse a porta.

—Muito bem, muito bem.—Disse a professora de Herbologia, andando até o centro da turma, passando por entre as mais diversas, coloridas e perigosas plantas que haviam na estufa.—Terminamos de tratar das Bétulas Espinhosas do Pacífico, certo?—Todos na turma acenaram de uma maneira positiva. A professora bateu as mãos e virou-se para um grande livro, parecendo checar algo.—Bem, ao visto chegamos nas Plantas Carnívoras. Quero que se dividam em duplas e...não, não, não, Sr. Baker.—A professora interrompeu a fala, quando viu Richard aponta para Adam uma mesa não muito longe.—Eu escolherei as duplas. E acho que o senhor se daria muito bem com a Srta. Langstron.

Richard torceu o nariz e virou para o lado, encarando a garota de cabelos loiros e nariz arrebitado, com um ar arrogante. Olhou para Adam que, aos risos, imitou o rugido de um dragão, recebendo o dedo médio de Richard como resposta.

A professora seguiu distribuindo as duplas e, a cada dupla escolhida, entregava uma mudinha de uma planta de caule fino e verde, com uma única flor amarelo vivo, com pintas esverdeadas. As bordas das pétalas eram afiadas e, vez ou outra, as pétalas pulsavam, como num espasmo.

Seth já tinha esperança de fazer dupla com Adam, mas logo em seguida o primo foi chamado para fazer dupla com a Chang, da Corvinal. Olhou para a professora que verificava na grande ata em suas mãos, enquanto fazia um risco em cada nome escolhido.

—Sr. Ashford...—Murmurou a professora, levando a pena até os lábios e olhando para a lista com um ar pensativo, antes de murmurar.—Pode fazer dupla com a Srta. Lestrange.

Seth não conseguiu esconder o gemido doloroso que escapou de seus lábios, que fez a professora erguer o olhar para ele, como se quisesse saber se havia algo de errado. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, levantou-se de sua cadeira como se estivesse indo para o corredor da morte. Lauren não fez menção de levantar-se de sua cadeira e nem de olhar para ele. Olhava com irritação para o nada. Com um suspiro de pesar, Seth pegou a muda com a professora e caminhou até onde Lauren estava.

—Sei que me odeia...—Murmurou Seth, colocando a muda sobre a mesa e largando a mochila de lado, sentando na outra cadeira.—E, acredite, a recíproca é verdadeira...e não precisamos nos gostar para fazer isso...só cuidar da planta...ok?

—Hm...—Disse Lauren, revirando os olhos, soltando o ar pesadamente pelo nariz.—Terminou o discurso, grifinório?

—Essa aula vai ser longa.—Murmurou Seth para si, inclinando-se para o lado para pegar a mochila com os materiais.

—Disse algo?—Perguntou a Lestrange, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Seth apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não fosse nada importante.—Se você pode estabelecer regras, também posso. Se tiver algo para me falar, fale na minha cara.

—Ok.—Disse Seth, colocando as pás e tesouras sobre a mesa, olhando para a mais velha das irmãs Lestrange com um olhar meio duro.

—Ok.—Retribuiu Lauren, com o mesmo olhar, antes de virar-se para pegar seus próprios materiais.

* * *

Nem bem o sinal havia tocado e os alunos já se apressavam à deixar suas mudas de planta carnívora sobre a bancada e sair da estufa que, apesar do vento frio do lado de fora, estava muito quente. Seth e Lauren foram os últimos a sair. Sprout olhava com reprovação para a muda dos dois. A pequena planta estava com as pétalas meio retraídas e parecia tremer.

Mesmo Seth e Lauren não estavam com a melhor das aparências. O grifinorio estava um tanto despenteado e cheio de terra nas vestes, enquanto a sonserina possuía um dos dedos ligeiramente inchado.

—Tsc, tsc, tsc...—Disse Madame Sprout, com reprovação, olhando para a planta. Passou o dedo suavemente pelas pétalas tremulas, como se fizesse carinho.—Ao visto existem alunos mais perigosos do que as plantas nessa sala.—Murmurou e seu olhar fuzilou os dois à sua frente.

—Desculpas, professora.—Disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo. Seth olhava para o chão, meio sem jeito, enquanto Lauren lançava um olhar impaciente para o teto.

—Espero que isso não se repita.—Murmurou Sprout, pegando o vaso com a mudinha e colocando em uma mesa separada.—E, para a próxima aula, quero uma redação sobre o trato de plantas carnívoras e um esquema completo sobre a estrutura dela.

Com um "sim" um tanto resignado, os dois foram dispensados da turma. Juntaram seus materiais e saíram das estufas, passando por entre alunos mais novos que esperavam para a aula. Subiram a encosta na direção do castelo no mais completo silêncio, apenas resmungando pragas um para o outro.

—Espero que esteja satisfeito, grifinório.—Murmurou Lauren, quase na entrada do castelo.

—Ah, sim. Estou muito satisfeito, Lestrange.—Respondeu Seth, com sarcasmo.—Era tudo o que eu queria. Mais dever de casa, mais trabalho.—Revirou os olhos, subindo as escadas.—Vê se cresce.

—Eu crescer?—Perguntou Lauren, com um ar de incredulidade, parando de andar para olhar melhor para Seth.—Você é que é um teimoso!

—Ah, eu sou o teimoso?—Disse Seth, também parando para olhar para a Lestrange.—Você é que é a Lestrange, a garota mais orgulhosa e intransigente que já pisou em Hogwarts.

Lauren estreitou o olhar de uma maneira perigosa e, por um instante, parecia que iria puxar a varinha e azarar o garoto ali mesmo. Porém, apenas revirou os olhos e continuou o caminho, murmurando enquanto passava por ele.

—Não vou perder meu tempo...

Seth ficou parado, observando enquanto Lauren seguia o caminho escada a cima. Quando a Lestrange sumiu numa entrada ao lado, indo para as masmorras, o garoto suspirou demoradamente, levando a mão até a testa, murmurando algo como "eu não acredito nessa garota", antes de seguir o caminho escada a cima.

Com uma rápida olhada no relógio e um novo xingamento, o garoto começou a subir as escadas mais rapidamente. Se já não bastasse uma aula de herbologia inteira ao lado de Lauren Lestrange, para piorar aquele dia, ainda havia a perspectiva de passar mais, pelo menos, uma hora ao lado de Elizabeth Langstron naquela maldita reunião de monitores. Ah, sim. Havia uma maneira de piorar aquilo tudo sim...

—Você está atrasado, Ashford.—Disse Elizabeth, no instante em que um ofegante Seth entrou, fechando a porta com cuidado.

—Bom dia para você também, Langstron.—Murmurou Seth, com sarcasmo, tirando o suor da testa enquanto ia na direção à outra ponta da mesa, para assumir seu lugar. Todos os outros monitores das casas estavam presentes.

—Bem, acho que agora podemos começar a nossa reunião...—Murmurou Elizabeth, com um ar profissional.

* * *

Seth nunca imaginou que a hora do almoço pudesse parecer tão abençoada. Mas quando o sinal para a refeição soou pelos corredores, ele quase gritou "aleluia". Com um passo arrastado, o monitor-chefe entrou no salão principal, largando a mochila ao lado de Adam e sentando-se.

—Wow...parece que a mulher dragão te mastigou, cuspiu e ainda pisou em cima, cara.—Disse Adam, com um ar de riso.

—Quase isso...—Murmurou Seth, esticando uma mão e roubando uma das batatas fritas de Richard, que também ria.

—Rá! Que dia, não? Primeiro a Lestrange, depois a Langstron. Parece que você não está com sorte.—Disse Richard, de maneira descontraída, garfando um pedaço de carne e mastigando lentamente.

—Nem me fale.—Disse Seth, soltando um gemido baixinho de dor antes de murmurar, lançando um rápido olhar pela mesa.—Temos problemas para a festa.

Rapidamente Richard e Adam pareceram ficar mais atentos. Ambos olharam na direção da entrada, tentando encontrar alguém, antes de virar o olhar para Seth, atentos.

—Langstron assumiu o turno de hoje na ronda dos corredores.—Murmurou baixinho, inclinando-se mais para frente para ter certeza de que ninguém mais escutaria.—Eu esperava que o Weasley ou pelo menos o Ravenclaw ficasse com o turno...mas com a Langstron solta nos corredores à noite, vamos ter que ter mais cuidado.

—Caaaara...—Suspirou Richard, levando a mão até a testa.—E a mulher dragão vira suas narinas para nós de novo.

—O que a Langstron fez dessa vez?—Perguntou alguém logo atrás de Seth, fazendo os três se sobressaltarem.

—Ah...Ally!—Disse Seth, com um sorriso meio enviesado no rosto.—De onde você veio?

—Eu estava ali na mesa da Corvinal, conversando com uma amiga.—Murmurou Allyson, apontando para a mesa da Corvinal por cima do ombro.—Mas o que a Langstron fez afinal de contas?

—Ah, nada de novo...apenas o de sempre.—Disse Seth, ainda sorrindo meio enviesado.

Allyson olhou demoradamente para o rosto dos três e a falsa inocência estampada em cada face pareceu contribuir para que ela ficasse ainda mais desconfiada. Porém, com um suspiro demorado, largou o material de lado e sentou-se ao lado de Seth, começando a servir-se.

* * *

Quando as aulas terminaram, Seth e os outros correram até a sala onde iriam preparar tudo. Por sorte, Allyson tinha aquele ultimo período livre e deveria estar descansando na sala comunal nesse momento.

Como Adam havia dito, o corredor ao lado da estatua de Huflenpuff era quase deserto e nem mesmo os fantasmas pareciam passar por ali. Entraram na velha sala de aula com cuidado e largaram as mochilas de lado.

O lado de dentro já estava bastante enfeitado. Alguns outros amigos deles, tanto da Grifinória quanto de outras casas, haviam aproveitado os tempos livres durante o dia para ir adiantando a preparação. Haviam faixas de desejos de felicidade penduradas nas paredes e balões de todas as cores no teto. Um dos alunos da Lufa-lufa, que era muito amigo de Hagrid, havia conseguido algumas fadinhas que agora voavam cintilantes por entre os balões. Os desenhos da toalha estampada dançavam e giravam como se fosse um filme.

Sobre a mesa havia o suficiente para uma festa grande. Muita comida, uma bandeja cheia de cerveja amanteigada e, pelo menos, mais duas caixas com a bebida. Havia ainda duas garrafas do melhor firewhisky do Três Vassouras escondidas em algum canto e, claro, o bolo.

Por fim, quando estava tudo terminado, pararam para observar o resultado de seus trabalhos. Richard ficou olhando para os balões por um instante, alisando o queixo com um ar pensativo antes de falar.

—E agora, quem vai chamar a Ally?

Mais do que automaticamente o olhar dele, e de todos os outros, virou para Seth. O monitor-chefe fingiu que não era com ele o tempo que pôde, até que os olhares lhe incomodaram e ele saiu da sala, resignado.

Achar Allyson não foi difícil e, na verdade, nem tirar ela da sala. O difícil mesmo foi passar por entre os alunos sem chamar a atenção deles. Seth começava a achar que Richard havia conseguido encher a cabeça deles com aquela idéia de que Allyson, realmente, gostava dele de outra forma, mais do que a amizade que eles já tinham há anos.

—Seth, afinal de contas, aonde estamos indo?—Murmurou Allyson assim que eles dobraram mais um corredor, distanciando-se mais da parte movimentada do castelo.

—Ah, Richard e Adam disseram que iriam estar por aqui. Já estamos chegando, não se preocupe.—Disse Seth, olhando para ela pelo canto do olho, sorrindo de leve.

—Ah...sim...os garotos...—Murmurou Allyson, abaixando o olhar e, por um instante, Seth pensou ter notado um ar de decepção em sua voz.

Olhou para ela ainda por um tempo, com a testa ligeiramente franzida, antes de dobrar o corredor. Parou de frente para a porta que ficava ao lado da estatua de Huflenpuff e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, como que tentando reprimir um sorriso.

—Primeiro as damas.—Murmurou Seth, abrindo a porta. Estava tudo escuro do lado de dentro. Allyson franziu a testa e olhou meio desconfiada para o lado de dentro.

—Mas está tudo escuro aí, Seth...

—Confie em mim.—Murmurou Seth, piscando para ela.

Allyson olhou para Seth por um instante, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Desviou o olhar rapidamente e mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, antes de, letamente, entrar na sala.

Não havia dado nem dois passos quando as luzes acenderam. O grito de "surpresa!" de todos, fez Allyson saltar para trás, batendo em Seth que já entrava, fechando a porta.

—Ah, mas...mas...—Dizia uma abobada Allyson, sem saber que palavras usar, olhando para Seth, para os amigos e logo em seguida para a decoração.—Meu...meu aniversário é só amanhã...

—E qual é a graça de dar uma festa surpresa quando você já espera por uma festa?—Disse um animado Adam, aproximando e abraçando Allyson, dando um beijo em seu rosto.—Feliz aniversário, Ally!

Meio insegura e ainda surpresa, Allyson retribuiu o abraço, agradecendo baixinho. Um a um, todos os seus amigos vieram dar os parabéns. Por fim, virou-se para encarar Seth que estava escorado na porta, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para ela com um sorriso ladino. Ainda um pouco vermelha, abriu um grande sorriso e murmurou algo que parecia "você me paga" antes de ir até o amigo e abraçar-lo com força. Seth sorriu e abraçou a amiga também, encostando o queixo em seu ombro.

—Feliz aniversário, Ally...

* * *

Após os desejos de felicidades, a festa em si começou. Cormaco e Michael haviam conseguido um rádio e sintonizaram numa estação de música. A festa rolava ao som de As Esquisitonas, The Pixels e uma banda novata chamada The Connors, que pareciam fazer parte de um festival musical.

A música só parou mesmo na hora de cantar parabéns. Uma animada Allyson, com um chapeuzinho de festa na cabeça, brincadeira de Richard, batia palmas enquanto os outros cantavam. Quando a cantoria terminou, grande parte dos alunos começou a gritar, aleatoriamente, "faz um pedido". Os olhos de Allyson cintilaram na direção de Seth por um instante antes de, afastando um pouco os cabelos da frente, inclinar-se na direção do bolo para apagar as velas.

Com mais palmas, gritos e assobios, que deixaram Allyson mais envergonhada, mas ainda assim animada, a música recomeçou no de tirar a primeira fatia do bolo, Allyson afastou-se da mesa, deixando que os outros se servissem.

—Toma...para você.—Murmurou, parando de frente para Seth, que estava sentado numa cadeira. O moreno ergueu o olhar para a amiga e fitou-a demoradamente antes de sorrir de leve, pegando o prato de suas mãos.

—Uau...o primeiro pedaço...obrigado.—Disse Ashford, provando um pedaço do bolo.—Hmmm...chocolate com coco e amêndoas. Meu favorito.

—Na verdade é o meu favorito, Seth—Riu Allyson, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.—O seu favorito é Floresta Negra, lembra?

—Ah sim. Claro. Até porque, se fosse o MEU bolo favorito, não seria a SUA festa, não é?—Riu Seth, comendo outro pedaço do bolo. Allyson sorriu também e mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para os pés por um tempo, parecendo distraída.

—Obrigada...—Murmurou baixinho, ainda olhando para o chão.

—Hm?—Seth virou-se para a amiga, com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas. Terminou de engolir um pedaço do bolo antes de voltar a falar.—Ah, não agradeça a mim. O pessoal fez a maior parte o trabalho.

—Não...eu sei...—Murmurou Allyson, ainda olhando para o chão, um sorriso delineado em seus lábios.—Eu agradeço a eles também, mas...só você me conhece bem para saber...tudo o que eu gosto...até meu bolo favorito.

Seth ficou olhando para a amiga por um tempo antes de suspirar. De um certo modo ela estava certa. Eles se conheciam bem de mais. Seth podia jurar que podia, as vezes, adivinhar o que Allyson pensava sem precisar ler sua mente.

—Não precisa agradecer.—Murmurou, virando o olhar para a amiga, com um sorriso ladino.—Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você.—Piscou para ela e deu um soquinho amigável no queixo da amiga, antes de levantar-se, pondo o prato de lado.—Vem...vamos dançar um pouco...é sua festa, não é para você ficar aqui sentada!

Allyson abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Seth já estava puxando ela na direção do meio da sala, onde os outros convidados dançavam ao som de uma agitada música das Pixels.

Mal haviam começado a dançar quando a música acabou. Após um rápido anuncio do patrocinador, o locutor anunciou a próxima música. Era uma música um pouco mais lenta, daquela banda novata, uma música típica de um final de baile.

Seth olhou para Allyson com as sobrancelhas erguidas antes de sorrir. Passou as mãos ao redor de sua cintura e puxou ela mais para perto. Sentiu a amiga tremer de leve antes de passar os braços por seu pescoço. Escutou um "uuuuuh" vindo não muito de longe e não precisou de muito para adivinhar que era Richard. Bateria nele depois.

—Seth...—Murmurou Allyson enquanto dançavam ao som daquela música lenta.

—Eu...—Riu o moreno, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes da amiga.

—Eu...—Murmurou ela, repentinamente parecendo estar com os lábios ressecados de mais, pois umedecia eles constantemente.

—Sim...?—Disse Seth, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, em claro sinal para que ela continuasse.

—Eu...—Repetiu Allyson, as palavras parecendo embaralhar em sua mente. Seus braços tensionaram um pouco, fazendo os dois se aproximarem um pouco mais.

—Você está me deixando curioso, Ally.—Riu Seth, sem achar estranha a aproximação dela.

—Me desculpe...é que eu...eu...—Murmurou a garota, aproximando-se um pouco mais, como se Seth fosse uma espécie de imã.

Seth franziu a testa, olhando para a amiga com curiosidade. Ela estava ainda mais próxima e sua boca agora abria e fechava, formando a palavra "eu..." mas sem emitir nenhum som. A respiração dela já tocava em seu rosto quando a porta abriu-se com um estrondo.

—Oras, oras, oras...—Os olhares convergiram para Argus. O velho zelador estava parado à porta, segurando Madame Nor-r-ra nos braços, coçando entre suas orelhas. Um pouco atrás dele, esticando a cabeça para observar tudo com um sorriso presunçoso e um ar vitorioso, estava uma garota de cabelos castanhos e nariz arrebitado, com ar arrogante.

—Langstron...—Murmurou Seth, sentindo a fúria borbulhar em seu estomago.


End file.
